Birth of a Shinigami
by Varen4747
Summary: Walter has to hold off the Captain in order to protect Integra but his opponent is far to strong to defeat at his age. Strangely his enemy doesn't seem intent on killing him, what does the Captain want with him? Warning: Lots of blood, potentialy painful to read. Walter's "betrayal" explained.


Birth of a Shinigami

I pulled as hard as I could, trying desperately to rip through the iron-like skin of my silent emotionless opponent, but to no avail, god damn, why can't I rip him to pieces like I have done with so many other Nazi pieces of shit before. He just stood there pulling back with equal force realizing I had to change my tactics I loosened and quickly retracted the wires; if I can't pull him apart maybe I can slice him up the old fashioned way. I ran at him furiously, I knew how this fight would end but this was my duty as the Hellsing family retainer. I swung the wires trying to cut him up and be rid of him, but as I expected he changed to his wolf form and the wires passed through his now ethereal body. He fell for my feint and reverted to physical form just behind me in an attempt to attack, but I was prepared the wires wrapped around his arm and shoulder ensnaring it in the trap I had set up, I knew I would have to work fast I started to spin the wires through his skin in an attempt rend the flesh off his arm, I thought it might at least slow him down, I was so wrong. I couldn't draw enough blood to even faze the monstrous werewolf. He jumped back drawing his weapons and firing well placed rounds at my knees and elbows, I cut the bullets out of the air before they made contact, but why the knees and elbows and not my head or heart. I entered this battle certain that I would probably die, but Sir Integra had escaped and was well on her way to the mansion, why then was the zeppelin still over my head with that disgusting Nazi Major watching my battle instead of going after his true enemy. My train of thought was interrupted by my opponent's attacks, he rushed me with a flurry of bullets. I prepared to knock the bullets out of the air again but my opponent became ethereal once more, rushing past the bullets he himself had fired and appearing behind me hands poised to rip me in half. In that split second I had to make a choice between my opponent's claws and his bullets. I shielded my mid-section from being torn apart and trapped his arms in a web of wires, I tried to block the bullets as well but I was only able to get half of them. I felt the cold metal rip thought my left knee and elbow, and a third through my gut. With one arm gone I was practically helpless against my opponent. Taking advantage of this he grabbed the loose wires that were now out of my control and swung them around the rest of my body, unable to regain control of the wires and unable to jump to retreat my own weapon entangled me as it had thousands before me, so this was how it felt, the molecule thin wires tightening and cutting into my wrinkled skin and binding me tighter than any chain could, I suppose I am quite the sadist to use such a weapon. The Captain pulled back on the wires; positioning himself behind me, he put his boot to the back of my head and crushed my face into the blazing pavement. My pride would not stand for this I fought against him with all the strength my old bones could muster but he was just too strong. I turned my head to face my captor and I looked into his vacant red eyes and saw nothing in them, no pride, no passion, nothing. Fuck, how could I lose to such a pathetic opponent? As these thoughts raced through my head I saw the Major's zeppelin land and the doors open. Out of the doors walked my least favorite person on this earth; they call him the Doc years ago I slaughtered his superior Joseph Mengele and toke his title as Angel of Death and now what does he want with me. Probably wants to subject me to some ungodly torture as revenge. I was prepared to accept such a fate, but my "English pride" wouldn't permit me to give up so easily, as he walked towards me that devilish smile planted on his smug face I gave it my all once more to escape. The Captain then tangled the wires around me ever tighter and more painful grabbing my leg he began to drag me to the open doors of the Major's zeppelin. The Doc fell into position behind me looking down at me my face being dragged across pavement and then the cold iron of the zeppelins landing ramp.

The werewolf pulled me into a pitch black room within the Nazi warship and the floor became wet with some sort of warm liquid coating the floor; blood. Grabbing me by my hair the werewolf brought me to my feet and the lights burst on. My eyes stung as I looked around and saw the metal table in the middle of the room, leather belted straps attached to it. My mind raced as I realized that this was the operation room. The Captain ripped off the wires and threw me onto the table, I immediately jumped trying to escape but I was caught by the werewolf and a few vampirized assistance who proceeded to hold my arms and legs in place as the wretched doctor pulled the belt like straps around my ankles and wrists. The assistants let go and quickly retreated and I continued to struggle but the Captain had already taken the wires that were my instruments of death for more than five decades. Finally the doctor spoke. "Captain would you help with the last restraint, I sense that this one will be a bit more trouble than the others."

The Captain complied by grabbing my face and smashing the back of my head into the table. Needless to say much of the power in my muscles to that point was taken away with that action. The room began to tilt and my ears started screaming as the zeppelin toke off and my scrambled senses tried to keep up with what was happening. As my head spun he secured the last strap around my neck. Then I heard the doctor speak again in a hazy voice. "Please remove his shirt would you, we can't very well operate with that in the way can we." The doctor then leaned over my face as his lackeys obeyed him. "Well, well it has been a long time hasn't it Walter Dornez, fifty five years I believe." He was right. "Yes, I suppose it has, you pathetic Nazi pig." The Doc's grin widened, "So Walter are you ready to make good and work for us full-time now." This I was not expecting. "Is this a job offer, I apologize, but you seeI am already employed to a wonderful master, and I think she would be terribly disappointed if I found new employment here, so I'm afraid I must turn down your offer." The Doc laughed hysterically as he looked through his implements, all of which looked quite painful and none of which I assumed would be used with anesthetic. "You missunderstand me Walter, this is not a job offer; think of it more as an extension of your employment." Apparently he had slipped even further into insanity since last time we met; now he is just babbling nonsense. "I think you are quite mistaken, I am no Nazi." He looked back at me holding a bloodied scalpel. "Oh but, it is you who are mistaken Walter, you have been in our employment since we met during the second great war." I looked back to him completely bewildered. "I'm afraid I don't understand. As I recall I massacred your forces not joined them." He again smirked. "Are you telling me you truly don't remember, well I suppose that makes sense after all we designed it so you wouldn't, still I would have expected at least some reaction. But I suppose I cannot be surprised." Sweat stared to pour down my face and neck, and for some reason I started to panic. "What are you talking about?" My eyes began burning and muscles tensed up as he replied. "Back in 1945 we gave you a jump start in your career as a Millennium agent, tell me have you ever wondered about that little scar at the back of your neck just below your skull, you've always wondered about it, you don't remember where or when you got it and you still wonder if it will ever heal." He was right I always had wondered about that little cut. "We were the ones responsible for it, we gave it to you all those years ago and granted you one of these so that you could be our little spy." He held up a little computer chip much like the ones we had found in the vampires sent by Millennium before now. My heart was racing as he moved closer to me with the blood caked razor. "Years ago when Integra was a young girl she was in trouble and she had to awaken Alucard in order to protect herself." I found myself replying quickly and defensively. "Of course, I remember that day." He was now directly over me. "Oh, but where were you, her faithful butler and protector, you knew of the danger but where were you in her hour of need." I thought as hard as I could but I found rcollection of that time, as if that entire section of my memory had been erased. "And what about the Valentine brothers how did you think they knew the location of Hellsing's base." Memories flashed into my head; me talking on the phone with Luke listing coordinates, me waiting in the empty study anticipating the return of the vampire Alucard. Oh god no, it was me, I was the one who betrayed Hellsing, I was responsible for the deaths of all our operatives in the Valentine brother's attack. It was me. "That look on your face, you remember don't you. Oh don't think badly of yourself, it's not like you did it consciously. You see all we had to do was put one of these little chips in your head and you were our unwilling but tactically perfect agent." I couldn't believe it I was so weak, I couldn't stop myself of all people. Integra, I failed her, my master. "Oh but you see Walter, now that the war has finally begun there is no reason for this to be a secret anymore, it is time for you to become a full member of the Letzte Bataillon as our new trump card, our secret weapon. You will be the sum total of my research our ultimate warrior to do battle against Alucard." He then put the blade of the scalpel at the top of my collar bone and started to drag it across and into my skin, the pain was unbearable. "This will be a bit of a rush job, but I assure you the end result will be magnificent, a true god of death you will become." I screamed in pain as he pulled my skin back exposing my bare rib cage. "No, I won't." He just laughed as he reached for a device meant for spreading bones and plunged it into my chest. "Wrong again. Come now Walter don't kid yourself you've always wanted to fight Alucard, you the ultimate vampire hunter, you have always wanted to be the one to finally defeat the unkillable Alucard haven't you." Gears and cogs whirled as the machine spread my ribs breaking the bones and clouding my mind with such intense pain I could hardly think. But what he said was true I had always wanted to defeat him, to be the one beat him, perhaps even put him in his long desired grave. "Not like this, I don't want to beat Alucard like this." The Doctor began to cut deeper into me but the pain was so over powering I was beginning to lose consciousness. "Don't worry Walter when you wake up I think you will be far more inclined to fight. Don't worry, we won't erase all of your memory, just alter a few things, we could easily just use the chip to make you fight, but your heart wouldn't really be in it and we can't have that can we. When you wake up it will be as if you were the master mind behind the whole thing. You will be so proud of yourself, you will have fooled the entire Hellsing organization, outsmarted some of the most brilliant leaders and strategists in England. You will become the true Angel of Death." As his word began to quiet and my eyes began to close the pain consumed me and everything faded to black.

The time has come; for fifty five years I have lied, deceived, and backstabbed just for this one chance, for today as the sun rises I will use all of my power to kill him. I have joined with the Letzte Bataillon and used them for my own purposes and now I am ready. I have been Vampirized and rejuvenated for this fight transforming my body. I have removed all of my psychological stops by brainwashing myself, I have become a God of Death, body, mind and soul. And now I am ready. The dawn breaks and on this morning, and in the waking of this nightmare of blood and carnage I will kill the most powerful vampire, no, most powerful being ever to walk the earth, Alucard. My name is Walter C. Dornez and I am the Angel of Death.


End file.
